Give Me Love
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Harry's love for his female best friend comes into use the night she breaks up with her boyfriend. Will it change everything they had and bear its consequences? Two Shot. Strictly HHr. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**TWO DAYS FOR NEW YEAR! HOW EXCITING IS IT?**

**Well, I know I just started with my Dramione and I've not updated it lately, however I will be once I'm done with my end-sem exams!**

**And since December is a Harmonious month *wink wink* it is only fair that I finish this year with a HHr story. So here it is!**

**Mind you, these two shots are related to the epilogue of my story 'Kill Your Darlings'. It depends on you whether you want to read that story or not. It doesn't matter.**

**So anyway, here it is! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: We Potterheads own all the characters which appear in this story. *not*.<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>July 31<strong>**st**** 2001**

"Hermione, I'm sorry but it isn't working."

My ears perked up at the words of my friend which caught my attention. I knew that I wasn't supposed to eavesdrop but this was regarding my two best friends.

"But Ron, why-?"

"Well, you're busy half of the time. We barely get time for each other. It's not that you're not trying but-"

"But what? Am I too _ugly_ to satisfy your needs? Is it because I don't want to sleep with you?"

I take in a huge breath and close my eyes at her question. Did she _really_ think that no man would want her? Because to me, Hermione Granger was a beautiful woman from the inside and outside; and I loved her to death.

That love was not platonic though. It was a genuine feeling which a boy felt for a girl. She was the reason I lived. I just knew that I had to live for her love.

But Hermione could never love me; she loved Ron, who was nothing but a brother to me. I valued their happiness more than my very own.

"Hermione, its not-" Ron started and sighed. "You're a very beautiful woman. And I respect your decision to keep your virginity. Love it's just that, what we had is not the same anymore." Ron paused and my heart ached as I her Hermione sobbing. "And even if we tried, it wouldn't go anywhere."

My eyes remains closed as Hermione continued to sob. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve this pain because Hermione was made to love.

And Ron was breaking her heart again, just like our sixth year.

"But Ron I love you."

Those words snapped my eyes open and I realized that they were in tears. I couldn't handle their words when they are supposed to celebrate with me; it was my birthday. I couldn't handle Hermione crying.

It was the moment I decided to make my appearance and I found the two in an embrace as Hermione sobbed into Ron's shoulder. He soothingly kept petting her hair and then caught my eyes.

I glared at him for hurting the girl I loved, like he knew though. All Ron did was to say 'I'm sorry' and left her on her own in the room. Before he apparated, he muttered a small 'Good night' and asked me to take care of her.

I gladly did whatever Ron asked me to.

Hermione kept sobbing until her eyes found me. She turned around and wiped away her tears, trying to convince me that nothing had happened.

"So Harry, has everybody left?" She asked me with a quiver and a sniffle. "I'm sure they have-"

"Hermione-" I tried to reach for her.

"Did you like the party?" She further asked, looking at me with her bloodshot eyes.

"I-I loved it. You organized it after all." I said with a small smile. "But 'Mione- Ron-?"

"We broke up that's all." Hermione cut me off as silent tears ran down her cheeks. "He-he said that we had gone a bit boring," she started to sob. "Oh I must look like an idiot!" She laughed humorlessly.

I didn't smile but wrapped my arms around her waist as she started to cry again. My heart trembled in pain as she hugged me for her dear life. From the inside I was crying for her broken heart. I hated when Hermione cried over men who overlooked her.

"Hey," I said softly, hugging her back. "It's okay. You don't look like an idiot."

"He doesn't want me Harry." Hermione cried. "H-he doesn't l-love me-"

"Shh, it's fine." I said soothingly and placed a kiss on her head. "I'm here for you."

She cried harder and I hugged her tighter. For a moment time seemed to pause as I held her while she sobbed. It was sadly intimate which Hermione and I usually shared when either of us were in dilemma. Unfortunately today, it was her.

"There is someone waiting for you out there love." I whisper softly into her ear. "Maybe you were blind enough to see it. You have no idea of how much he loves you, your smile," she stiffened and looked questioningly at me with her chocolate orbs. "Your eyes." I continued with a smile. "Yours mannerisms, the way you care for everyone." I finished, returning her gaze and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Hermione closed her eyes and sniffled. "This someone is you isn't it?" She asked, with her voice wavering. "You love me."

I said nothing but held her tighter as she gave me an intense look. "For how long?" She further asked.

"Ever since the hocrux hunt." I replied. "Or maybe even before, I don't remember when."

She nodded and tenderly cupped my cheek. At an instant I felt her warmth seeping into my skin. "Why-why didn't you do anything? You had _many_ chances to tell me you know." Hermione said softly.

"Because you loved Ron." I simply said and leaned into her touch, looking at her lovingly. "And, my happiness was in yours. You seemed really happy with him."

Hermione chuckled and moved closer to me. My heart raced as our foreheads touched. "You were ready to sacrifice your happiness for mine. How stupid were you? And how blind was I?"

Our breaths mingled as I gave no reply. "Kiss me Harry." Was all she said. "Please."

I really wanted to feel those beautiful lips on mine, I really did. However, the time wasn't right.

"Hermione, I don't think-"

"I feel lonely, so lonely." She quivered. "_So alone_." She sniffed. "I need my best friend to love me. I want your love." Our noses skimmed together. "I need you Harry."

"Hermione-"

"I need some time to get over with Ron." She further said. "But at the same time, I want you Harry-"

"You're drunk-"

"I won't regret it." She added softly. "I swear I won't. Harry take my loneliness away, just love me. Please. I need my best friend to love me."

"But, your virginity, I can't take it-"

"I wanted it to be with someone who loved me just like you described. I know you wouldn't hurt me." She said before kissing me fully on the mouth.

I didn't want our first kiss to be when Hermione was in a vulnerable state; I wanted us to love each other, I wanted her to say that she loved me.

However now, I didn't respond to her lips which tasted salty yet were so soft, so perfect. At that moment I wanted to hold on to her and kiss her back, when she drew away and frowned at me.

"You don't want me." She mumbled. "Nobody wants me-"

"Hermione, it isn't-"

"I thought you loved me-"

"Hermione I do-"

"Am I that ugly-"

Before she could continue, I pulled her by the waist and kissed her hard. I wanted to prove how wrong she was and how lovely and desirable she was to me. I didn't care that she was drunk, I didn't care if she regretted it the next morning. All I knew was that I loved her really much.

Hermione moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me hard. I knew this was wrong, she was desperate for sex and was seeking it from me. She was using me for the love I had for her. I should've been angry at her but Hermione being here with me in my arms made me love her even more.

With all the moaning, growling and name calling I carried her to me room I gently laid her down and crawled on top of her. We kept staring at each other while taking breaths for what seemed like ages, when I chose to speak.

"You're nothing but beautiful." I said and gave her a smile. "The most beautiful woman in this entire universe."

"Harry, you don't need to." She said as blush crept onto her freckled cheeks.

"It's the truth." I said with a chuckle and wrapped her curls around my finger. "You're _beautiful_."

Hermione merely smiled at me as I willingly kissed her softly. For the first time I could taste vine and tears on her lips, which made me hold her tighter. I was willing to love her for the rest of my life and never wanted to give her a chance to cry.

I broke away as she started to unbutton my shirt and held her hand to stop.

"Are you sure?" I asked her again. "I really don't want you to regret tomorrow-"

"Harry, I will not." She said sincerely. "I want to give you a chance, take this chance of being loved unconditionally. I may want to be just friends the next morning but now, I want you to love me."

I smiled dearly at her as she pulled me by the neck and kissed me again. Her fingers resumed unbuttoning my shirt while mine unzipped her cocktail dress and pulled it down her body. She moaned as my lips attacked her neck and she arched back to unclasp her bra.

"Harry," Hermione moaned out as I shrugged the shirt off my shoulders and looked at her. My eyes traveled from her face to her bare freckled shoulders and then to her perky pale breasts. I felt myself hardening much more than I already was, as she took my hand and placed it on her bosom.

"Hermione," I breathed out. "You're extremely flawless, so beautiful." I smiled and started to knead her breast. "Don't you ever think or say that you're ugly. The things you're doing to me."

"Harry," she said with a moan as she too cupped my member through the trousers. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as her cheeks tinged pink.

"This is what you do to me." I whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad." She whispered back as she pulled my trousers along with my boxers down my legs. I blushed slightly as my member long and proud beheld her sight. "You're huge. Are you sure you're going to fit in there?"

"We will have to see." I chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Harry, have you ever-?"

I could see her eyes uncertainly seeking for answers as they bore into mine.

"No," I shook my head. "Never. In fact, I was waiting for the right girl. And I guess, she's right here."

My heart melted as she smiled and pulled me for another kiss. Really soon our clothes were strewn all over the room and I was making love to the woman who was my life. The moment we became one, I sensed some discomfort in her eyes and I knew that I had done something wrong.

"It's okay Harry, it supposed to hurt the first time." She said and I made sure that she wasn't in pain before we proceeded.

I made sure that Hermione was happy, and was being pampered by my love. The moment she moaned out my name, I knew that I was successful in making her forget about her loneliness.

It was euphoric when I released inside of her as our pants echoed the room. I felt complete as I collapsed on top of her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Thank you." Hermione said and placed a kiss on my cheek. "And I'm sorry."

I scrunched my brows and looked at her. "Why?"

Hermione merely chucked and started to run her fingers through my hair. "Because I don't love you back."

My heart ached as she cried again, and all I could do was to take her in my arms. Pulling the blankets over us, I continued to cradle Hermione's quivering body.

"You do so much for me, and I-" she sniffed. "can't even love you. You're so perfect; you have everything a girl wants; what I want." My heart stopped beating for a moment. "Yet I can't love you-"

"Hermione, it's fine. You- you just broke up." I tried to convince her. "I can wait for you, I will wait for you."

"Really?" Hermione asked innocently.

I hugged her tighter, and placed a kiss on her head. "Really."

Hermione sniffled and kissed my chest. "Say that you love me." She said.

"I love you." I replied with a smile as Hermione nodded against my chest and within moments, she dozed off.

I would never get tired of saying that to her.

Only if she had the strength to love me back.

I knew that Hermione needed time, and I was ready to give her years to think.

Maybe everything would be the same between us the next day.

To my dismay, it wasn't.

We were Harry and Hermione; just best friends.

* * *

><p><span><strong>19th September 2001<strong>

So much for your best friend.

Why on earth did I take the responsibility of organizing Hermione's birthday party?

Oh wait, I volunteered.

She surprised me with mine and now I've planned to surprise her as well.

At the moment, I was in the kitchen, preparing myself a cup of tea while the radio played Hermione's favorite songs.

Somehow the songs took me to the night of my birthday, the night I made love to her.

Since then, our relationship wasn't the same.

We would often have awkward silences during our conversations or pauses between our meals. And I didn't like it.

I knew that sleeping with your best friend, the girl you love would definitely bring some changes into our lives and it was expected that Hermione and I would be a bit awkward around each other.

_Just_ a bit.

It was when the bell rang I was brought back to present. Placing the tea on the table, I went to answer the door and found none other than Hermione standing at my doorstep.

"Hi." She said meekly with a smile.

"Hey!" I said back with a grin and let her enter before I closed the door. "Happy birthday!" I added, pulling her for a brief hug.

"Thanks." Hermione replied and pulled back. "Were you busy?"

"Actually no, I was just making some tea. Would you like to have some?" I asked as we entered the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." She said with a smile and pulled out a chair for herself.

"Well what brings you here early in the morning?" I asked and sat next to her. "Is it something important?"

Hermione took a huge breath and gave me a nod. "Harry, I-" she started and slightly bit her lips. "I don't know how to say."

"Is something wrong?" I asked her carefully and took her hand. "What is it?"

"Harry, yesterday I went for my routine check up and," Hermione paused and fiddled with her fingers. "Oh Merlin this is so hard!" She muttered to herself.

"Hermione-" I pulled my chair closer to hers and squeezed her hand. "You know you can tell me everything-"

"I'm pregnant."

Everything seemed to stop as she spoke that word. For a moment I forgot where I was when I heard my name.

"Harry?" Hermione called out.

"Are you sure?" I asked when I found my voice.

"Yes. I'm almost a month and a half far."

I took in a huge breath and nodded while my hand tightly held hers.

"Do you want me to keep it?"

What sort of a question was that?

"I understand if you don't want it-"

"'Mione, how _could _you think that I don't want the baby?" I asked her softly.

"Harry because-" Hermione started as a lone tear fell off her eye. "We are so young; you're still a junior auror. You have aspirations, dreams." She paused again. "_I _have too." She added softly. "So I thought-"

"Hermione, this is a child we are talking about." I cut her off gently. "This little thing inside of you is also a part of me. And I love it already." I gave her a smile. "The only thing I ever wanted was a family and I don't want to miss this chance. I want to be a part of its life. Watch it grow. And I want to be there for you as well, I don't want to leave you alone in this."

Hermione wiped her tears and put on her best smile. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Because I don't want be a burden-"

"You're no burden to me love." I said and gently pulled her into my lap. "You know I'll always stand by you right?"

Hermione shyly nodded and all I did was to embrace her tightly. I was extremely happy at the news she gave me; I was going to become a dad to a child which was being carried by the love of my life.

I knew that this was my parents' blessing. It was something I always wanted.

It was a sign; a silver lining.

It was something I wanted with Hermione.

"Can I kiss you?" I heard Hermione whispering into my ear and I couldn't do anything but smile at her, allowing her to relish my lips on hers.

They were still the same, soft and beautiful. However this time, she wasn't under any influence of alcohol or break up. The kiss was very natural.

I broke away and rested my forehead against hers, as one my hands darted to touch her flat belly. My heart fluttered when I realized that our child was centimeters away, growing all healthy in its mother's womb.

"I can't believe that a baby is actually there, growing." I said in wonderment.

I was sure that Hermione found my moves very childish but I didn't care. Instead, she placed a kiss on my cheek and rested her hand on top of mine.

"I can't believe it either." Was all she said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>September 29th 2001<strong>

"Harry, it's alright!" Hermione laughed as I took the suitcases from her hands and let her inside my flat. "I'm pregnant not invalid."

"However, you're not supposed to carry these." I scolded her and dropped her luggage into the guest room.

"Oh goodness, will you stop behaving like an overprotective husband? I'm just two months pregnant and can definitely handle things on my own." Hermione laughed and then realized what words came out of her mouth.

"Overprotective husband huh?" I asked with a smirk, to which she replied with a graceful blush.

"You know what I mean." She muttered before scrunching her nose. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Hermione clutched her mouth and ran to the nearest toilet.

"Hermione!" I called out and followed her to find her throwing up into the toilet bowl. At an instant I kneeled down next to her and held her hair back as she coughed.

"Morning sickness." Hermione said as I rubbed her back.

"I know." I simply said. "I read in the pregnancy book you have."

Hermione's eyes grew bigger in surprise as she looked at me.

"I swear you'll be fine after a month. Usually it lasts for a trimester." I continued.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

I merely chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. "If I'm going to stay with a pregnant woman for another year or so, I need to know of all her routines and problems."

Hermione gave me a smile and leaned into my arms. "Thank you." She said softly. "You're doing so much for me."

"And I don't mind." Was all I replied.

Well, it was the truth.

* * *

><p><span><strong>October 27th 2001<strong>

"Hermione dear, looks like you have finally put on weight." Her mother said and I felt Hermione taking my hand into hers.

At the moment, we were at the Grangers' having dinner. Hermione and I had finally decided to announce our pregnancy to her parents. I was nervous as her father kept his eyes narrowed at me, yet I had the courage to stand up for Hermione if the situation turned out to be a little iffy.

"Oh mum," Hermione chuckled nervously and then looked at her father. "Dad, she's joking right?"

"No dear, for the first time, I have to agree with your mother." Her father laughed along. "However, you're glowing. And you look much more beautiful than you already were."

I squeezed Hermione's hand at that comment which earned me a shy glance from her. I couldn't agree less with her father.

"Dad, mum," Hermione looked at her parents and then looked at me. All I could do was to give her a nod before she proceeded.

"Well yes Minnie dear, what's wrong?" Her mother asked in concern and looked as us both.

"Well-" Hermione sighed and looked at me again. "Well I'm almost three months pregnant."

There was a moment of silence on the table when I found Hermione's father looking wide eyed at us.

"And weren't you with_ Ron_ during that time?" He asked, flabbergasted.

"Actually, Ron and I broke up-"

"And he didn't want the baby?"

"John," I interrupted. "The baby is mine."

Again, no voice echoed the room. All I could see was John Granger throwing angry daggers at Hermione and I. Jean, her mum looked worried as she looked at her husband.

"This is ridiculous!" John hollered and excused held from the dinner table. Really soon, Hermione started to weep and all I did was to wrap an arm around her waist.

"Oh honey," Jean exclaimed and came to kneel down next to her daughter. "Your father needs some time to take it in. You're his baby girl-"

"I'm a disappointment to him mum." Hermione cried. "He-he thinks that I'm a _whore_, sleeping with my ex-boyfriend's best friend-"

"Sweetie, don't call yourself that." Jean said with a frown and wiped the tears off her face. "Besides, you told me that you had broken up with Ron." She then looked at me. "Harry dear, will you explain what exactly happened?"

"Well mum, I forced Harry to sleep with me." Hermione answered for me. She didn't exactly _force_ me to. "I was really lonely that night a-and Harry said that he loved me-"

"You love her?" Jean asked me astonishingly.

I took in a huge breath and nodded. "More than my life." I admitted.

"Then why-?" Jean uncertainly kept looking at us.

"We are not together mum." Hermione sniffed. "H-he is just taking care of the baby, and me. I'm afraid that I can't give him a chance-"

My heart clenched in dismay at her words. I knew it hurt me, but for now it was for the best.

"It's alright Jean." I said reluctantly. "She needs some time to think about it. That's why we both agreed to move in together-"

"Move in?" Jean asked.

"We've been living together for almost a month now." Hermione sniffed. "Harry thinks that he can take care of us." She patted her belly.

"Maybe because he can." Jean said with a smile and kissed her forehead. "I'm really happy for both of you." She further said and took my free hand. "Harry, thank you for being a man and not backing out from this."

"I wouldn't have." I said truthfully.

Hermione shifted in my embrace and placed her head on my shoulder. "Mum, I'm really lucky to have Harry in my life." She said and my heart sang in joy. "Maybe _if_ we spend some time together-"

"I'll see you walking down the aisle in no time!" Jean gushed, bringing both Hermione and I to blush. "Anyway, both of you go and talk to John, and honey," she cupped Hermione's cheek. "Your father still loves you."

"I hope so." Hermione whispered before I got on my feet and pulled her along with me. "I'm worried." She added.

"I'm here." I said with a smile and squeezed her hand.

Hermione gave me one of her charming smiles as we walked down to the study. She clenched my hand in nervousness when we found John admiring a picture where he held Hermione as a newborn. I glanced at the girl next to me and found tears running down her face.

"Daddy," Hermione called out. "I'm sorry-"

"I can't believe that my baby girl is all grown up." John said solemnly and placed the picture frame on the desk. "She gave me hope after her mother and I lost two babies."

Hermione sobbed a bit harder as her father turned around to face us. His eyes bore directly into mine, the tension and intensity rising every second.

"Harry, Minnie here is my pride and joy." John started. "I swore to Lord that if any boy broke her heart or hurt her in any manner, he'll be a dead man. Ron left her alone, and I was expecting that. I understood that he was scared of commitment the first time Minnie introduced me to him." He walked slowly towards us. "And now I see you with her, standing all strong when she tells me how irresponsible she has been. _That's_ how I wanted Hermione's boy to be."

At least John liked me. That's what I understood.

I gave him a strained smile as he continued. "Hermione has done many mistakes and I have forgiven her for every single one. This, pregnancy was a result of her foolishness I understand. It isn't your fault Harry." He then smiled at his daughter and gently wiped the tears on her face. "You know Minnie, you shouldn't strain yourself in your condition. I want my grandchild to grow up all healthy."

"Oh daddy!" Hermione cried and flung her arms around her father who hugged her back. "I'm so sorry-"

"Sweetie you know I'll forgive you." John said with a chuckle and kissed her head. "I know I should be scolding you but, I love you."

"I love you too daddy." Hermione said into his shoulder.

Their father-daughter moment made me feel like an intruder. It was also preparing me for that baby; what if it was a girl? Will I be in the same situation after two decades or so?

At that moment, I decided that if the baby was a girl, I'll be the best father to her and protect her from all dangers; just like what John did for Hermione.

"Harry my boy, welcome to the family." John said with a smile and opened and arm to let me in.

Did he_ actually_ want to give me a hug?

"Now come over here!" He further called out and pulled me for a bone crushing one armed hug. "I'm glad that you're fathering the baby Harry, I trust you." John further said, his words making me relax.

I swore I heard Hermione chuckling from her father's chest.

Maybe because she_ knew_ that John was stating the obvious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TBC. Till then R&R :)**

**And apologies for mistakes, if any. It's not edited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**November 19th 2001**

"Hermione, I'm home!" I called out, closing the front door and shrugging the robes off my shoulder.

"I'm in the kitchen Harry!" I heard her call out and ran into the kitchen. The serene sight got me at the loss of words and admire the beauty which beheld.

Hermione was walking around the island, munching cookies which she made me backs last night, while one of her hands rested on the small round baby bump. Her ringlets were tied into a ponytail, and I was tempted to snog her senseless.

She looked beautiful.

"Are you even going to enter the kitchen?" I heard her ask. I snapped out and her glowing face came into view.

"Sorry I just zoned out." I said with a chuckled before walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hmm, looks like you had a tiring day." Hermione said with a smile. "Shall I make you some tea or-"

"No I'm good." I replied to her unfinished question. "Anyway, how have you two been?" I asked caressing the small bump on her belly. Both of us had gotten used to this moment. "Please tell me you were resting the whole day."

Hermione looked at my hand on the bump and laughed. "The baby and I were just lying on the couch and watching Rom-Coms all day." She said and then smirked at me. "Satisfied!?"

"No," I said playfully. "But I'll take your word for it."

Hermione laughed and gave me a peck on the cheek. My heart fluttered in glee and my lips tugged a smile at the contact.

"Anyway I think we could go for a nice walk," I suggested. "You do need some fresh air after all-"

"Actually, I don't think we can." Hermione cut me off with a frown. "Ron sent me an owl."

I too masked the same expression as she continued. "He knows about the baby. Apparently he visited my parents yesterday and they told him."

"Does he know that it's _mine_?" I asked her uncertainly.

Hermione merely sighed and nodded. "He does but, surprisingly he didn't look angry while writing it. He just asked me about keeping the news from him." She said when all of a sudden we heard the someone apparating into the flat. "That must be him." She said before both of us exited the kitchen.

I felt Hermione take my hand as Ron smiled at her for the first time in four months. He and I met everyday at the ministry and exchanged talks about Hermione. At least I was happy that Ron was still concerned about his ex girlfriend and even had the audacity to meet her after he learned of her pregnancy.

"Hey." Ron said with a smile and spotted our entwined hands.

For a moment I felt as if Hermione was my possession.

I felt Hermione trembling next to me and not to my surprise, found her in tears. It were her hormones maybe.

"Hi." She said meekly and sniffed.

Ron chuckled and put on his best puppy dog face. "Now will I get my hug?"

Hermione chuckled and I left her hand, nudging her towards our best friend. She took the sign before running into Ron's arms and giving him a bone crushing hug.

For a moment, a wave of jealousy hit me.

Maybe because she still _might_ be in love with him?

Or maybe not, only Merlin knew.

"I missed you." I heard Hermione mumble as Ron chuckled and placed a kiss on her head.

"So did I." Ron said with a sigh as she loosened her hold around him. "And I'm so sorry for leaving abruptly the last time."

Hermione frowned and glanced at me before looking back to Ron. "It's alright, I- I have almost moved on-"

_Almost_.

At that word my heart cringed as well as danced in joy.

"Well, with a bun in the oven and all." Hermione finished with a chuckle. "So there is nothing to worry."

"Looks like." Ron said gingerly, looking at me and then at her belly. "You look pregnant."

"Of course, because I _am_ you dimwit." Hermione said with an eye roll and then pulled him towards the sofa to sit.

Well to me, Hermione was beautifully pregnant.

"Harry, are you going to stand there the whole evening or will you care to join us?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." I said and avoided Ron's look and sat next to Hermione.

The three of us sat in an awkward silence when Ron cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"So um," he mumbled. "When did that happen?" He pointed at Hermione's belly.

Hermione and I exchanged a look, having no idea what and how to reply.

"Actually, it happened on Harry's birthday after you left." Hermione said quietly and I took her hand, letting her know that I was there. "I-I was so drunk and broken and Harry was just being a good friend-"

"_Just_ a good friend?" Ron mocked and looked at me. "_Really_?"

"Ron-" Hermione sighed. "You _know_ I really loved you-"

"It's okay, I know I deserved it." Ron said, not taking his eyes off me. "You loved me and I broke your heart, I deserved it-"

"Ron," I cut him off. "Let me tell you that it wasn't planned."

"I know it wasn't." Ron said quietly with a smile. "So calm down."

Yet again, silence engulfed us when it was broken by Hermione.

"Ron, you should know that we don't have an ulterior motive-" she looked at me and I curiously looked back at her. "But we would like you to be our baby's godfather."

Both Ron and I were taken aback at her request. It was rude to ask your ex boyfriend to become your baby's godfather.

But even I couldn't agree less with her.

"Yes Ron," I added with a smile. "We really want that."

Ron questioningly looked at us for seconds before his lips cracked a smile.

"I'd be honoured." He said and was tackled by Hermione.

"Thank you! It means so much to me!" Hermione started to cry against Ron's shoulder who gave me a 'why is she crying' look.

"It's the hormones." I answered with a chuckle before Hermione withdrew from his embrace and got on her feet.

"Excuse me guys, I need to pee." She said with a small laugh before disappearing into the washroom.

Now it was just Ron and I sitting in silence keeping our words to ourselves.

"I did it for you."

I looked at Ron and found him smiling at me as he spoke.

"I'm a fool when it comes to all this but I _definitely_ can't fail to notice how much you love her."

Was he saying that he broke up with Hermione so that I could be with her?

"Ron-?"

"I never loved Hermione anyway. As much as I tried I couldn't," he chuckled. "We had so many fights, disagreements, I knew we wouldn't last for long."

I stayed quiet and let him speak.

"And then there was you, keeping mum about your love for her so that she could find her happiness in me. Why do you _always_ have to sacrifice everything?"

For the first time in four months, I felt at the top of the world. My best friend sacrificed his relationship for me.

"I'm happy for you two Harry, I really am."

"But we're not together-"

"I bet you'll be banging each other before the new year." He said with a smirk. "I've seen the way she looks at you."

I merely rolled my eyes when Hermione came out of the washroom and joined our conversation. I kept noticing Ron who kept throwing knowing smiles at me.

And from the talk we had today, I had a good feeling about Christmas. Merlin knows why.

* * *

><p><span><strong>December 25th 2001<strong>

"So are the two of you ready?"

Hermione and I smiled at each other and then gave the healer a nod as she proceeded with Hermione's monthly check up. It was Christmas and both of us were hoping for the best.

Hermione held my hand tighter as the healer cast a spell on her five month old belly and a screen appeared in front of us.

"Ooohhh it tickles." Hermione giggled like a little girl. She liked it when the ultrasonic spell gave her tingles up her body.

I gave a small laugh when the picture Hermione's uterus came on the screen. My heart sang happily at the sight of our baby moving around in that small space. It was simply beautiful.

"Well Mister Potter and Miss Granger, your baby looks healthy and nice. It has a steadier heartbeat than the last time."

I smiled and kissed Hermione's hand and held it tighter.

"And also-" the healer continued. "there happens to be _another_ baby."

We looked at each other with widened eyes and then at the healer.

"But, there is only one baby on the screen." Hermione said, when only we saw the baby changing its position and the other one came into view

"There you go!" The healer said with a smile. "Congratulations. You're expecting twins."

"We are having babies Harry!" Hermione exclaimed like a little girl. "This is like the best Christmas gift ever!"

"I agree." I said and gave a kiss on her cheek. I really wanted say that I loved her, I really did. However I didn't want to see those hormonal tears again.

"Anyway dears," the healer started. "Do you want to know the gender of your babies?"

Hermione and I exchanged a smile and shook our heads to the healer.

We wanted the moment the surprise us.

* * *

><p>After receiving the good news, Hermione grabbed me for some nursery shopping. I didn't mind buying all sorts or baby assortments from the muggle stores. Plus, I had a good time pampering Hermione and buying her expensive gifts for Christmas.<p>

"But Harry, it's really expensive." Hermione said looking at the price of the gown which I chose for her. "Plus, it won't even fit me-"

"Then wear it once the babies come out." I said with a chuckle. Before she could protest further, I said "No no's from you miss Granger. I'm buying you this."

Hermione pouted and watched me pay when she spotted an equally expensive men's watch.

"I'm buying that for you since you bought me the dress." Hermione said as she payed for the watch.

"Really? I don't wear watches often." I said, giving her an odd look.

"I'm going to get you into the habit of wearing it." Hermione said sweetly before we could take the watch and walk along the streets of London. Luckily Hermione shrunk all the bags and had rummaged them inside her extensive beaded bag.

I felt home as carols echoed around and and we walked silently, arm in arm, enjoying the cold winter winds kissing our faces. It was peaceful and calm and I felt as if no one was there around us; it was just Hermione and I.

All of a sudden Hermione stopped and clutched the baby bump. My heart thumped in fear, and prayed that nothing serious was happening.

"'Mione," I reached out for her when she took my hand a placed it on her belly. I wondered why she did that, until I felt something hitting my hand.

And then it hit me what it was.

"One of them is kicking!" Hermione exclaimed as I felt the kick again. "_Oh_!" She squeaked.

"Wow!" Was all I could say and caress her bump, only to feel more kicks against my hand.

"It's exciting but painful." Hermione chuckled and then looked at her belly. "Sweethearts, both daddy and I love you but will you please slow down?"

I chuckled knowing that she was trying to talk to the babies. Hermione was all over the 'not swearing' thing because apparently babies could sense and hear their parents voices.

Since then even I had gotten used to talking to the babies.

"I still can't believe it." Hermione said in an awe and looked at me.

"Neither can I." I softly admitted and looked back into those chocolate eyes.

Before I could register what was happening, Hermione leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips.

My heart soared at the touch of her lips on mine as they moved along in perfect harmony, just like the gentle spring breeze and the flowers. She faintly tasted of vanilla and strawberries with a hint of chocolate.

Her mouth emitted a delightful moan as I pulled her close, as much as our babies could allow and swiftly entered my tongue into her mouth. I was sure we were on fire as our hands started to explore our bodies.

I was really enjoying the moment, but it was turning into an X Rated movie as some audience started to gather around us.

Hermione seemed to read my thoughts as she broke the kiss and whispered "Harry, make love to me."

I kissed her again at her request and pulled back only to drag her back to my, our flat, which luckily happened to be just two blocks away, on the border of the wizarding and the muggle London.

The moment we entered the flat, Hermione wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me square on the lips. All I did was to wrap my arms around her and respond to those igniting kisses she was giving me.

Breaking the kiss, Hermione shrugged the jacket off my shoulders and hungrily latched her lips back to mine.

"Is it okay for the babies?" I asked against her lips and she nodded before kissing me again.

"Bedroom." Was all she murmured impatiently against my lips as I started to lead her towards my room while our hands slowly discarded the layers of clothing a from our bodies.

Finally after four months, we found ourselves at a height of pleasure and bliss.

_And_ love.

* * *

><p>"Oh god! This little one kicks like mad." Hermione laughed out as we lay in my bed all naked, basking in the faint evening light falling on us through the window. Almost half an hour ago, we made love for the second time without any awkwardness or limitations.<p>

Last time it was painfully weird. However this time it was lovely.

Now we were all snuggled up under a thick blanket, talking to the babies in her belly and sharing a few kisses.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's going to make an amazing Quidditch player." I said with a smile and caressed her belly, feeling the baby kick against my hand.

"_She_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at me. "You think one of them is a girl?" She asked.

"I bet _both_ of them are girls." I grinned at her. "I just can't wait to spoil them rotten-"

"And what if they are boys?"

"I don't mind spoiling them either."

Hermione chuckled and leaned in to place a brief kiss on my lips. Oh I was so getting used to this. But we were not in a relationship yet, that was the problem.

_What_ were we, friends with benefits?

Hermione broke the kiss and gazed into my eyes. "Harry, why do you think that I asked you to sleep with me today?"

I looked back into those beautiful questioning eyes and replied "Maybe because you were horny and wanted to take advantage?" She knew my reply was a playful one.

"Well it's true that I was horny and I used you." She said with a laugh. "But also, I wanted to give you a chance."

My eyes grew wider at her confession and I decided to closely listen to her words.

"You have done loads for me and the babies. You keep us happy; you have always kept _me_ happy," she continued with a smile. "It's only fair that I do something for you too."

"Moreover you love me and you're the only man who's made me feel beautiful about myself." She blushed slightly. "When I broke up, I wanted some time to think. I would've completely accepted your love within seconds if I wasn't heartbroken."

I smiled dearly at Hermione and kissed her deeply. My heart already belonged to this woman. And now, she was ready to give me a chance with her; she wanted a chance to love me. I was ready to give her all the happiness in the world.

I broke away and leaned over to place soft kisses on her stomach where my children kicked in response. Placing a last kiss on the tummy, I looked at her and said "I love you."

Hermione chuckled. "I know," she said. "I can hear that all day."

I laughed and leaned in to kiss her again when I felt being pushed back.

"We need to get to my parents' for dinner," Hermione reminded me. "Maybe we can continue this later." She added with a glint in her eyes.

I was up for that offer.

* * *

><p><span><strong>February 25th 2002<strong>

Waking up with Hermione was heaven, it was like a dream becoming reality.

Every morning my eyes met her beautiful face as I held her in my arms, her smile bringing a bigger smile on my face.

I felt like the luckiest guy alive having this beautiful woman by my side.

In the past two months of our relationship, we had gone on dates, check ups and even to the Weasleys with who we had lost contact for three months. And in the night after we made love, my heart fluttered as I felt my children moving inside of her.

All of this was so magical.

We had started to paint the nursery. I was still very adamant about our babies being girls, I had no idea why though. I wanted two mini Hermiones to pamper and love, I wanted them to grow up bold and beautiful like their mother.

"Harry, anything but pink!" Hermione exclaimed as I picked up the pink paintbox. "What if they are not girls?"

"I'm very sure they are love." I say kissing her nose.

"Okay _even_ if they are, I don't want them to love pink! It horrendous!" She exclaimed and then picked up a pastel green paintbox. "What do you think about this one?" She asked.

"Too Slytherin." I say with a shake of my head when we finally decide on a common colour.

"Lavender is a nice colour." Hermione agreed and kissed my cheek. "Finally we agreed on something."

"We _always_ agree on something, don't we?" I asked playfully which earned me a kiss on the lips.

"Oh we certainly do." Hermione said with a wink as we proceeded to buy more things for the nursery.

I chuckled and followed her lead as some questions started to haunt my head. I did want a bright future with Hermione and my children, but was I ready?

Will I make a nice father?

Will I make a nice partner for Hermione?

All my life I had no one to guide me. The ones I had were taken away from my life during the war.

I did have Ron, but that lad himself was a confused one.

"Harry?" I heard my name and found Hermione looking back at me with her radiant smile while her simple dressing made her even more beautiful. It was when I realised that I was ready for commitment.

I was ready to ask Hermione to be my wife when the time was right.

* * *

><p><span><strong>April 27th 2002<strong>

"Hermione sweetheart, keep breathing! Keep calm!" I kept encouraging my girlfriend as she waddled along the room she was appointed into. My heart kept thumping in glee every second as Hermione was on the verge of giving birth to our children.

It was around six in the morning when her water broke and we immediately rushed to St. Mungos for delivery. Since then it had been three hours and at the moment Hermione was cursing and moaning in pain.

"You _arsehole_, how dare you!?" Hermione screamed back at me. "Here _I_ am in pain and you're asking me to calm down?"

"Well, you shouldn't be stressing-"

"Stressing my arse!"

I chuckled as she kept cursing angrily and finally sat down next to me as another contraction hit her.

"Ow!" She moaned and clutched my hand tightly. "Harry, it hurts! I want them out already!"

"I know love," I said placing a kiss on her head. "I'm sure the healer will be here-"

At that very moment, the healer walked in with two nurses and motioned Hermione to lie down on the cot.

"Place your feet on the metal clamps Miss Granger." The healer instructed and Hermione followed her words. "Let's hope your fully dilated."

"Let's hope." Hermione breathed out and tiredly smiled at me. "Please be with me." She murmured.

"I am here." I said kissing her hand.

"Okay, you're ready." The healer announced and looked at Hermione. "I want you to take deep breaths and push. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hermione said with a nod.

"Alright, on the count of three! Let's get you babies into this world! One, two, three!"

Hermione's screams deafened me while her hands crushed mine pretty hard. I gasped in pain and kissed Hermione's head, encouraging her to keep pushing.

"You're doing great!" The healer announced. "Just a couple of pushes more, we will have your first baby!"

"Come on sweetie, you can do this!" I whispered into Hermione's ear and kissed her cheek. "You can do this!"

"Don't you dare Harry James Potter!" She screamed into my ears. "You _fucking_ forgot to use the contraceptive spell!"

"I know and I'm sorry!" I soothed her down calmly as she screamed again.

"You're crowning Miss Granger! The head's almost out!"

The healer's announcement gave me an adrenaline rush; this was like an amusement theme park ride. In moments our first baby would be here in this world!

"Hermione, I love you." I murmured into her ear. "Just think of the baby-"

"One last push-"

"Come on love, you can do this!"

Hermione pushed for the last time with all her might and fell into the cot as the first cries of the baby were heard.

I was a father and I couldn't believe it!

"It's a girl!"

And nonetheless to a very beautiful baby girl who was wriggling in front of my eyes.

"Would you like to cut the cord daddy?" The healer asked and I happily accepted the scissors she handed me. I looked at my daughter who was all covered in blood and mucous, wriggling her tiny fingers and toes and she kept wailing with her closed eyes.

She was beautiful.

I carefully cut the cord and allowed the nurse to take her away for her check up and sat next to Hermione's heaving body.

"You did it!" I chuckled and kissed her gently. "She's so beautiful."

"I know." Hermione replied with a small smile. "I'm looking like shit aren't I?" She asked with a laugh.

"You look beautiful." I answered honestly. "So beautiful that I love you more."

Hermione gave me a teary smile before kissing or entwined hands, two which a cringed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll heal it for you." She said softly before looking back to the healer.

"I'm ready." Hermione said with a nod.

"Alright, let's get this done mummy!" The healer exclaimed. "Take a deep breath and push!"

Yet again, Hermione went through the same process, with a less of curses and shouting. I knew she was strong, and she could easily give birth to a baby; she fought against Voldemort after all.

"Almost there." I muttered into her ear. "You're there!"

Hermione pushed for the last time and fell onto the bed, closing her eyes and smiling as our other twin cried.

"Oh Mister Potter, you have got two little girls to spoil!" The healer said and I was handed the scissors again. "You are one lucky man." She added as I cut the cord and admired my beautiful daughter.

"I am." I agreed before they took my baby girl away. I didn't realise the tears rolling off my cheeks and Hermione calling out for me.

"Harry," Hermione called out softly as I took my seat next to her and placed a kiss on her head.

"You did it." I whispered as the nurses proceeded to clean and cast pain relieving spells on her. "They look beautiful, just like their mother. I-" I sobbed. "I love you so much."

Hermione laughed as she pulled my head towards us and our lips met for a brief kiss. Neither of us cared if the nurses and the healer were ogling at our moment, we just ignored the world and sucked our souls out of each other.

This kiss was magical.

Hermione broke away and looked into my eyes.

"I love you."

My eyes grew as those three beautiful words left her mouth.

"I love you Harry."

I laughed or cried, or did both, I had no idea.

"I love you too." I replied with a teary chuckle and kissed her softly.

Hermione laughed against my lips and kissed me back with all the passion, lust and love she had for me. She finally did it, she finally admitted that she loved me. No one could imagine how happy I was, how thankful I was to Merlin.

Sweet Merlin she _loved_ me!

A series of coos made us break our kiss and our eyes followed to our beautiful bundles of joy the nurses were carrying. I felt Hermione in tears next to me as one of the babies were handed over to her.

"She is the elder one." The nurse said looking at the baby in my girlfriend's arms. "And this little one is younger than her sister if I am not stating the obvious."

Hermione awed as the second baby was also placed into her arms. Both of us couldn't help but shed tears of joy as our baby girls animatedly moved their tiny fingers in the air.

"We'll give you some family time." The other nurse said with a smile as both of them left the ward, giving us some time of our own. My eyes went back to the two babies who were enjoying their mother's attention.

"Hello sweethearts." Hermione murmured and gently placed kisses on either of their velvety heads. "I am your mummy, yes I am."

I gave out a small laugh as one of the babies managed to catch of of her mother's loose curls and wrapped it around her little finger. The other twin cooed, trying to catch her mother's hair.

At that moment, everything seemed to stop for me.

Seeing my three beautiful girls smiling and bonding made me want to see this for every second of my life.

I wanted to marry Hermione Jean Granger then and there.

"Lily."

That name broke me from my reverie.

Hermione smiled at the elder baby and looked at me. "It suits her doesn't it?" She asked me.

"Um," I looked at my baby girl and gently took her from Hermione's arms. Luckily I had held a baby before and knew how fragile they were. Gently, I shifted her in my arms and looked into her eyes.

All I saw were my very own emerald orbs staring back at me curiously.

"_Lily_," I murmured in agreement and smiled dearly at my daughter who opened her little mouth and kept staring at me with her wide eyes. "Lily Elena, you're beautiful." I said stroking her soft cheeks.

"And this little one is our Roselyn." Hermione said smiling at the second twin as she kissed her little nose. "Lily Elena and Roselyn Jean Potter have a nice ring don't they?"

My eyes averted towards Hermione who was gently rocking the baby. I guess she knew I was looking at her in surprise.

Little Roselyn's eyes met mine and she started to cry for attention. Her eyes were of dark sapphire blue, which I knew would change into a beautiful shade of chocolate brown.

I was sure that she would have her mother's beautiful eyes.

"Daddy, I guess she wants you." Hermione chuckled and gently adjusted both the babies into my arms.

I felt complete looking at my daughters. I knew they would have Hermione's looks once they grow up. They had the same face, chin, lips, the nose was mine I guess.

"Both of you are beautiful. Daddy loves you both." I said with a smile and looked at Roselyn. "You will grow up to look exactly like mummy, I know." I added and kissed her little head. The baby cooed in agreement as I felt Lily being taken away from my arms.

"Lily Elena Potter and Roselyn Jean Potter sounds good." I told Hermione with a smile. "They sound great in fact. Also, Hermione Jean Potter sounds amazing, don't you think?"

Hermione looked shyly at me and gave out a small laugh. A lone tear left her eye as she asked "Are you proposing?"

I merely smiled and asked "So what if I am? You have already given me so much of happiness," I looked at the babies in our arms. "Would it hurt if you give me more for the rest of our lives?"

Hermione laughed as happy tears fell off her eyes. "I'd love to." She said and I wasted no time in kissing her. She had accepted my not-so-perfect proposal, but being here with our new family as a nice time to make new promises and new visions for our future.

Hermione broke away and rested her forehead against mine. "I love you." She said softly to which I kissed her again.

I was ready to love her and my daughters for the rest of my life.

And even our unborn children who were yet to come.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue: November 5th 2002<strong>

The day was finally here.

Within minutes, Hermione will be my wife.

At the moment I stood at the altar, waiting for her to show up and walk down the aisle to me.

My heart kept beating faster as seconds passed and I looked at my little angels who were sat with Luna and Ginny.

They looked adorable.

Lily gave out a huge squeal as she saw me smiling at her and Roselyn too followed the same suit. Their eyes, both emerald and chocolate glimmered in joy as they kept looking at me. It was a joyful day after all.

I was so much in love with my daughters.

"Mate," I heard Ron whispering into my ear. "She's here."

And there she was, walking down the eye looking flawless as ever. She looked like a goddess waking down the heaven with an arm wrapped around her father's. Shyly she kept looking at the ground, fighting her insecurities within.

In a second our eyes met and I again realised how beautiful she was and I was ready to take her for an eventful journey with me.

That one smile she gave me took me back to the day I fell in the with her.

It wasn't during the war or the hocrux hunt.

It was the day when I first met her.

And now as her hand was given into mine, I promised myself to keep her on the top of the world.

She was my queen after all, she deserved it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suggest you listen to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri for the epilogue.**

**With this story, I end this year of 2014.**

**I would like to thank all those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story! I'm glad I got some response. **

**Anyway, wishing all of you a very Happy 2015! **

**Just keep R&R and let me know of my progress as an early birthday gift for me. :) (It's in another eleven days, no kidding!)**


End file.
